wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy/23
Od dawna w Koborowie nie obchodzono dożynek tak hucznie jak tego roku. Nowy dziedzic miał szeroką rękę i lubił zabawić się. Gości zjechało się mnóstwo. Pierwsza przybyła pani Przełęska z niezliczonym taborem kufrów, tegoż wieczora przyjechał pułkownik Wareda i obie hrabianki Czarskie. Nazajutrz oba samochody koborowskie i dwa powozy czynne były przez cały dzień. Przyjechał wojewoda Szejmont z żoną i synem, starosta Ciszko, ministrowa Jaszuńska, baronostwo Rehlfowie, Uszycki z siostrą, komendant okręgu korpusowego generał Czakowicz z dwoma adiutantami, Ulanicki, Holszycki, ordynatowa Korzecka i kilkanaście osób z okolicy. Pałac zaroił się gośćmi, napełnił się gwarem i ruchem. Nina była uszczęśliwiona. Tak lubiła życie towarzyskie. Od tygodnia wraz z Krzepickim opracowywała program rozrywek, wycieczek i zabaw, zajmowała się lustracją zapasów spiżarni i piwnic, uzupełnianiem sztabu służby, przygotowywaniem pokojów gościnnych i milionem innych spraw, wynikających z konieczności godnego przyjęcia krewnych, znajomych i przyjaciół. Żorż był zelektryzowany. Kręcił się wśród gości, bawił panie, pokazywał panom stajnie i w ogóle starał się reprezentować. Poczuł się znowu wielkim panem i niemal zapomniał, że to nie on jest właścicielem Koborowa. Goście, dyskretnie uprzedzeni przez Krzepickiego i przez panią Przełęska o jego chorobie umysłowej, byli dlań pobłażliwi i nie przeczyli mu w niczym. Nikodem witał wszystkich uprzejmie, lecz z rezerwą, która utrwalała wokół niego atmosferę respektu i szacunku. Pomimo obecności wielu osób nie zmienił zwyczaju zamykania się w bibliotece. Przyczyniło się to do tym większego poważania go przez gości. Wieczorami w parku grała sprowadzona z Warszawy orkiestra i całe towarzystwo używało świeżego powietrza, spacerując lub tańcząc na trawniku, oświetlonym kolorowymi lampami. Czasem konno lub powozami jeżdżono do lasu. Nina bardzo lubiła te wycieczki przy księżycu. Od rana kwitł tenis. Oba korty były zajęte do południa, kiedy podawano lunch. Zresztą każdy robił co mu się podobało, przez cały dzień. Poważniejsza część towarzystwa z zainteresowaniem zwiedzała zakłady przemysłowe i zabudowania gospodarskie, młodsi używali konnej jazdy, kąpieli w jeziorze, organizowali wyścigi motorówek i wioślarskie. — Ślicznie tu u państwa — mówili wszyscy Ninie i Nikodemowi. — Koborowo to prawdziwe cacko. I rzeczywiście wszyscy czuli się znakomicie. Palarnia została opanowana przez brydżystów, którzy prawie nie wstawali od stolików. W pokoju śniadaniowym przez cały dzień podawano przekąski i napoje wyskokowe. W trzecim dniu wydano wielki bal. Było to coś wspaniałego. Na zaproszonych sto czterdzieści osób przyjechało sto sześćdziesiąt trzy. Bal rozpoczął się o dziesiątej wieczorem, a został zamknięty hucznym mazurem o pierwszej po południu. Wypito moc alkoholu, w rezultacie czego służba miała masę roboty z odszukiwaniem po krzakach i zakamarkach "trupów" i z odnoszeniem ich do łóżek. Zresztą wszyscy poszli spać, gdyż wieczorem miała się odbyć zabawa dożynkowa. Wokół gazonu przed pałacem ustawiono beczki ze smołą oraz długie stoły dla chłopów, zaś na werandzie dla gości. Wojewoda żartował, że Dyzma będzie musiał zatańczyć z przodownicą, czyli ze żniwiarką samowiązałką. — To zastanawiające — dodał — jak niesłychanie szybko mechanizacja wywraca wszelkie tradycje. Takie na przykład dożynki dziś straciły rację istnienia. — To smutne — powiedziała Nina. — Tak, zgadzam się z panią, ale jednak prawdziwe. — A czym się to wszystko skończy — westchnął siwy pan Rojczyński, sąsiad Koborowa. — Istne szaleństwo: maszyny nie tylko wulgaryzują nasze życie, odbierają mu piękno, lecz i samego człowieka wypierają. — Kto kogo wypiera — oburzył się Dyzma — przecie widzisz pan, że urządzamy dożynki, a ludzie się cieszą. A jeżeli tam trocha hołoty powyzdycha, to i czort z nią. Ogólny dobrobyt od maszyn rośnie. Ot co. Zawrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. — Ma rację, ma rację — pokiwał głową generał. — Ale niezbyt, hm... niezbyt po wersalsku ją wyraża — z akcentem zdziwienia zauważył stary ziemianin. Wojewoda uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. — Mój panie, niech mi pan wierzy: wolno mu, stać go na to. Generał baron Cambronne był wersalczykiem!... Zagrała orkiestra. Przed pałac zaczęły napływać gromadki włościan. Nadciągnął wreszcie korowód żniwiarzy, śpiewający dożynkową piosenkę białoruską bez słów. W tym tęsknym a-a-a-a, o melodii surowej, niewprawnej i o szorstkim dźwięku, brzmiała nie radość dokonanych żniw, lecz jakby dziki śpiew pobojowiska. Nina zawsze zastanawiała się nad tą niepokojącą melodią, która przechowała się zapewne od tysięcy lat. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, lecz była pewna, że tak musiał brzmieć śpiew Indian. Tymczasem korowód się zbliżył. Na czele szła rosła, tęga dziewucha o szerokich, rozłożystych biodrach i bujnych piersiach, które zdawały się rozsadzać wyszywaną zgrzebną koszulę. Spod krótkiej czerwonej spódnicy widoczne były grube, lecz kształtne łydki i bose stopy, w przeciwieństwie do innych dziewcząt, które miały jedwabne pończochy i lakierowane pantofelki na francuskich obcasach. Przodownica musiała być znacznie biedniejsza od swych koleżanek. Niosła w ręku wielki wieniec, uwity z żyta. Stojący obok Ponimirskiego baron Rehlf wziął go pod ramię i rzekł półgłosem: — Cóż za wspaniały okaz! Istna Pomona! Samica ludzka pełnej krwi. Wyobrażam sobie, jakie musi mieć mięśnie brzucha i ud! Nie wiedziałem, hrabio, że na Kresach, gdzie chłopstwo pod względem eugenicznym tak fatalnie się prezentuje, zobaczę coś tak okazowego. Zresztą one wszystkie są ładne. Do diaska, nawet mają rasę. Niewytłumaczalne! Zórz umieścił monokl w orbicie oka i spojrzał lekceważąco na Rehlfa. — Owszem, całkiem wytłumaczalne, baronie. Ponimirscy są panami na Koborowie od pięciuset lat, a o ile mi wiadomo, żaden z moich czcigodnych przodków nie był przeciwnikiem uświadamiania ludu w jego nadobniejszej połowie. — Rozumiem, rozumiem — pokiwał głową baron — a plebs wciąż twierdzi, że my, arystokracja, zajmujemy się wyłącznie ulepszaniem rasy koni i bydła. Dość spojrzeć na to chłopstwo, by stwierdzić, że i w tej dziedzinie my robimy najwięcej. — Przepraszam — przerwał Ponimirski — jak to my? — No, arystokracja. — W takim razie nie zrozumieliśmy się. Ja mówiłem o rodzie Ponimirskich, o starej arystokracji. Schował monokl do kieszeni i odwrócił się od czerwonego jak burak barona. Po okolicznościowych przyśpiewkach przyszła kolej na tańce i pijatykę. Ponieważ wieczór był wyjątkowo chłodny i panie zaczęły się na to skarżyć, towarzystwo z tarasu przeniosło się do pałacu. Pozostał tylko Dyzma, który nie tyle z obowiązku, ile dla przyjemności tańczył zapamiętale z dziewuchami, a najwięcej z przodownicą. Nie zwracając uwagi na ponurą minę jej narzeczonego, barczystego robotnika z tartaku, w pewnej chwili wziął dziewczynę pod rękę i poprowadził do parku. Ta nie opierała się panu dziedzicowi. A narzeczony urżnął się z tego powodu do reszty. Baron Rehlf, wracając z przechadzki po parku, gdzie chciał wysapać swoją złość na tego idiotę Ponimirskiego, stał się mimowolnym widzem pewnej sceny, która nasuwała mu taką refleksję: "Więc miałem rację, nie tylko stara arystokracja, lecz i nowa dba o podniesienie rasy chłopstwa". Na wschodzie niebo zaczynało szarzeć. Kategoria:Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy